User talk:Statue-of-liberty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Peanuts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koavf (Talk) 14:55, September 28, 2010 Thanks Thank you for editing my page i really like it! Talk to me! Kernel12 : Thank you for saying thank you, and I'm glad you like the page. If you ever don't like how I edit one of your pages, feel free to tell me.Statue-of-liberty 22:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for editing linus and lucy. Im in BakuganWiki! Tweet with me! Your Friend, Guess who?? It's Kernel12! 13:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You've done a great job! I'd like to thank you for all the time and effort you've spent on improving this wiki and making it look so much more attractive. Happy New Year!Simon Peter Hughes 14:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you and you do a great job too. Happy new year! Statue-of-liberty 22:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You may be interested in this... Did you know that I am one of the administrators on the Judaism Wiki? Perhaps you'd like to contribute there as well. Have you thought abot applying to adopt this wiki and become its administrator? I'd support you in that and the fact that I'm an admin on four different Wikia wikis should cout for something in that support. --Simon Peter Hughes 06:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message Hello. Thanks for the message, it's always great to be appreciated and I'll certainly try to help more. I was on vacation for a month, staying at a hotel with only one computer. During that time I concentrated on the wikis where I'm an admin. I know what you mean about "nonsense added daily". Everyday I check the four wikis that I have admin rights on for vandalism and spam. Are you an admin on this site now? If not, would you support me becoming one here? A problem with this site was that it was un-administered for a long time. There were lots of articles that should have been deleted but I couldn't delete them and I couldn't tell anyone who'd take any notice about them. Sometimes you and I were able to make something out of them, like I got a rock but not often. If I may speak as a teacher for a moment, your wrriting has improved a lot over the past few months. As I said before, you've done a great job in improving this wiki and thanks for your contributions to the Judaism Wiki too. I've got to go to work now. I'll see what edits I can make here this evening. Simon Peter Hughes 04:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for writing again. This wiki needs an admin who's genuinely interested in it. I understand that you're too busy with school work. That's a good reason. I wouldn't want my students to say that they hadn't done their homework because they'd been on the Internet all night! I will apply to adopt this wiki. Unfortunately, the rules are that you can't adopt a wiki if you've been made an admin on another wiki in the last 60 days. I was made an admin on Literature Wikia on January 15, so I'll have to wait until the end of this month before I apply. :In the meantime, I'll try to make a few edits here every day and if there's anything that you want me to proof read, just ask. --Simon Peter Hughes 07:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I am a big peanuts fan, however I suggest adding a chat feature to this wiki. ~ÑØÅ 15:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ''Peanuts'' not on comics.com anymore I have just found out that Peanuts is no longer on http://comics.com It has now moved to http://www.gocomics.com They clearly don't have every strip on there yet. They've got the very first ones from October 1950 but I tried to find the first appearance of Joe Cool from 1971 and it wasn't there. That means that, for the time being, this site will have a lot of dead links. Oh, well, fixing them (when it's possible)will give me something to do. --Simon Peter Hughes 08:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am now the new admin Good news. I have successfuly adopted this wiki and become the new admin. My first act as admin was to delete all the pages marked for deletion. My second act was to change the color of the skin (I hope you like it, other colors are available). My third act was to write to you. From now on spam, vandalism and nonsense will be rolled back as if it had never been here. Anyone who adds spam will be blocked immediately. Anyone who adds crude or offensive language will be blocked immediately. Anyone who blanks a page or significantly vandalizes it will be blocked immediately. Typically blocks will be three days for a first offense, a week for a second offense, a month for a third offense, a year for a fourth offense and forever for a fifth offense but it could vary, I'll let the punishment fit the crime! Anyway, in my experience most users who are blocked for three days never come back. Any users who add other nonsense (stuff they've made up), I'll have a friendly word with them when I catch them doing it a third time. If they do it again after that they'll get blocked for three days. Any user who is rude to me, you or any other good user will immediately get blocked forever. If there's anything you think I can do to help, just let me know. Simon Peter Hughes 15:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :What I meant about people being rude. :First of all I hope it never happens. In a year and a half on Wikia, nobody's ever insulted me. In six years on Wikipedia, only one other user has ever made rude personal comments about me. Of course, that's completely different from somebody disagreeing with an edit I'd made and saying why they thought I was wrong. That's happened a lot. You have to get used to that when you write for a wiki. :There's an outside chance that somebody might just make an antisemetic remark. It's more possible that a user could get overly upset if you undo an edit. That user might get angry and write a load of swear words on your talk page. :It will probably never happen but I've decided on a zero tolerance policy, just in case. --Simon Peter Hughes 05:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Changing background I tried to replace the background with your Charlie Brown shirt image but it diddn't work properly. It only appeared in the top left corner and the rest of the background stayed the same. I changed the rest of the background color from green to yellow but it was a different shade of yellow and didn't look very good. I can easily change the theme color from green to yellow and black. If that's what you would like.Simon Peter Hughes 05:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :After sevewral attempts, I think I've finally given this wiki the "Charlie Brown-iest" possible background. :Thank you for suppplying the new image. I hope you like it. --Simon Peter Hughes 05:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Need any help with templates? Hey Statue-of-liberty, do you need help with any template? Wanna revise or create a new one? --Aaron 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't create a template myself. I used the one that PixarFan created. There are instructions on how to add it on Pixarfan's talk page. --Simon Peter Hughes 11:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for undoing vandalsim Thank you for undoing that vandalism. The user that did it has now been blocked.--Simon Peter Hughes 04:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad it was you that wrote to me. The last two messages I got on my talk page were obscene vandalism. Probably from the same person who went on a vandalism spree yesterday. :There had been an identical vandalsim attack to the one you undid a few hours earlier. It must have been the same person, although it was a different IP address. There's a good chance it will happen again but I'll just keep removing the vandalism and blocking any IP address or user account that person uses. :I had noticed in the past that there was an increase in vandalism on Wikia during times when children in Britain were off school. Obviously, the same is true when there's no school in the U.S. :You don't have to apologize for being busy at the moment. School comes first! Rest assured that I'll continue to check this site every day and make sure it stays clean. --Simon Peter Hughes 03:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It's good to talk Hello. Thank you for the nice message. It's always great to be appreciated. I try to edit this wiki every day. I believe that it both encourages genuine editors and puts off trouble makers by showing that this wiki is active. It's been a long time since I created any new articles, though. I'd like to see all of the red articles about the TV specials turn blue, The article about Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales also needs to be completely rewritten. I've mostly been active on Halloween Wiki this month and my wiki-friend CocoaZen has suggested that we dedicate the month of November to cleaning up Literature Wikia, so I'll be busy there next month. December will probably be deicated to cleaning up the Judaism Wiki. Still, I'll try to make a little difference here as often as I can. Once again, you've made a huge difference to this wiki. It's become a much more colorful site since you came along and you've done a great job in adding articles about the more obscure characters and aspects of the strip. When you feel that you are ready to take on admin responsibilities, let me know. Simon Peter Hughes 12:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll take your word for it I'll take your word for it that a cousin of Linus and Lucy named Dolly never appeared on TV and I'll delete the page. If she was a real character and the original poster wants to recreate the page, it will have to contain more specific information next time. --Simon Peter Hughes 03:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I have seen What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown and Dolly isn't in any of those. :Since the article said that she came from Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, I thought that she might have appeared in the episode of This is America, Charlie Brown about the history of aviation. I haven't seen any episodes of that series (they weren't shown on TV in Britain) and I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to. :Anyway, as I said before, if she is a genuine TV character, more information is needed.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks like it's going to be a busy week It looks like it's going to be a busy week here because of the Wikia spotlight that we've been given. I didn't ask for the spotlight but it's good that we meet the criteria for having one (over 200 articles, less than one fifth of which are stubs, no uncategorized pages, a customized skin and a stable community). It has brought in thousands of readers and we want people to read what we've written, don't we? Due to the time difference, it looks like most activity on this wiki will be while I'm asleep. I hope that you'll be able to keep an eye on things and let me know if there are any serious troublemakers. Have a very happy Hanukkah! Simon Peter Hughes 15:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've edited the "Adults' article I certainly feel that rather unusual Peanuts Sunday strip from November 1964 should be mentioned in the "Adults" article. I've edited the page to add the information. Thanks for everything and Happy New Year! Simon Peter Hughes 13:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you I agree with you about the category "Villains". It was created by somebody whose other contributions were all vandalism. I have moved all the articles to the new category "Antagonists". --Simon Peter Hughes 04:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question Good question. We've already got the word "lesbians" on pages about Peppermint Patty and Marcie and I don't think there's anything wrong with the phrase "to have sex with". There's no profanity in there. I would say that any quotes in reference to Peanuts that use profanity should be censored like this: "Holy s***! It's the Great F***ing Pumpkin!" --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) We're now linked to Wikimedia Commons I asked Wikia staff to set up Wikimedia Commons as an image repository for this and the other four wikis where I have admin rights. This means that you can now add any image from Wikimedia Commons to a page here just by adding the file name from Commons, without having to copy it to your computer and add it here first. It won't be very useful on this wiki, I know, but, for example, you might see an image of The Royal Guardsmen on Commons and be able to add it to the page about them straight away.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :It should work quite simply. For example here is a picture of a young Charles M. Schulz on Wikimedia Commons. The file name is "Charles Schulz NYWTS.jpg". To add it to a page here I'd simply type :Hey, presto! Here it is. :Essentially, every single picture that is on Wikimedia Commons is now on this wiki too. To add it to a page, you just enter the file name that it has on Wikimedia Commons exactly as you would add the name of a local file. :Pretty good, eh?--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) In light of what you just wrote... I have to ask, are you OK? I hope you haven't been going without food or water. If you're able to use a computer now, I suppose your life is starting to return to normal. I wish you all the very best. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear that you and all your loved ones are all right. Again, I wish you all the very best.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) This is just to say... Happy Hanukkah! --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I've cleaned up I've deleted all of those irrelevant articles (all of them badly copied from Wikipedia) and blocked the user who added them. Any future articles about the various film companies that have made or distributed Peanuts animation should not just be copies of the Wikipedia ones. They should be short and only focus on what's relevant to this wiki. I also think it's safe to say that if a CGI Peanuts movie had been made in 2009, there would definitely be no shortage of information about it on the Internet. So, I've deleted that page too because we can dismiss it as false. You may have seen that Wikia have taken our link to Wikimedia Commons away. Somebody complained that it meant that explicit images could be seen on this wiki. That's true but you'd have to know the file names of those images on Commons in order to find them, there was no way you could stumble across them by accident. Oh well, it's useful on the other four wikis I administer (Judaism, Religion, Literature and Halloween), not so much on this one. I've removed the red file link on your talk page. Strangely enough, the Commons picture I added to Stacy Ferguson is still displaying (at least on my computer). I guess it might disappear later.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Featured comic strip I'm not opposed to using later Peanuts strips in the featured comic strip section. It's just that it's easier to select one from October 1950 because we have a page called October 1950 comic strips which includes all of the strips from the first month of Peanuts. It takes rather longer to go through the "Photos" section to find other strips that have been uploaded to this site. I completely agree that it would be a good idea to feature seasonal strips. I chose the one that's there now (Charlie Brown showing his mittens) because it's the most wintery one from October 1950. I selected the one that was featured during Halloween because it showed Patty wearing a mask. However, I agree it would be better to feature later strips about the Great Pumpkin in October, ones from Decembers past in December, ones about Valentine's Day in February and so on. If there are any other strips which are already here that you would like to see featured, please let me know. If you want to add any more strips because you'd like them to be featured, you're most welcome to do so and again let me know.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :As you requested, the strip from December 25, 1965 will be the featured comic strip from today and for the next week. :Again, I couldn't agree with you more. We should give some more prominence to Schroeder's favorite day when he honors his idol next December. Anyway, Happy Beethoven's birthday to you to. I will celebrate by listening to "Ode to Joy" from his 9th Symphony.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Another excellent suggestion. I have put the strip from December 31, 1962 on the main page. I guess the next thing will be to find a suitable strip for Valentine's Day. ::W:hile I'm here, I'll take the opportunity to wish you a very Happy New Year!--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Instead of uploading 600x150 and 600x400 strips from gocomics, click on the strips to get at least a 900x300 as well as 900x600.--MetalLuigi64 (talk) 1:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) March 1954 strips I take it that three different strips appeared on March 1, 1954 and I suppose that newspapers were offered a choice of strip. Do you think that you could find those strips somewhere else, other than Gocomics, and upload them seperately? Otherwise, yes, I agree that the page is going to look ugly but there's nothing we can do about it. It would not be a good idea to leave out that day's strip. I will, of course, add a note about three different strips appearing on the same day when I add the dates to the page. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see. So, instead of good ol' Charlie Schulz offering newspapers three different strips for the same day, it was just a case of somebody at Gocomics making a silly mistake. I haven't found any other websites that have the correct March 1, 1954 strip on its own (because they've all copied from Gocomics too). I think, for the time being, the best thing to do is to start from March 2, 1954. Hopefully, it will be possible to add the March 1 strip at some time in the future. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) What's the date for this strip? What's the date for this strip? I've googled "pig-pen i didn't know i looked that good' and "peanuts january 1956" but I'm none the wiser. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for that. Of course, it says "1-7" on the strip. How could I forget that the dates are written on all the strips? I do feel a bit silly. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your adminship. I'm sorry to say that it was nothing to do with me. You can thank User:Koavf, who has just come back from the dead! So, it looks like this wiki has three active admins at the moment. Anyway, I'm sure that you can be relied on to use your new rights wisely and congratulations again. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah! (talk) 15:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC)]] :Yes, I'm Jewish too. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I accidently posted a photo unrelated to the Peanuts, and I don't know how to delete it. Can you tell me how to? Turtlenation (talk) 09:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Mary (A.K.A. Turtlenation)Turtlenation (talk) 09:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't stop adding the comic strips, please! There's no doubt in my mind that several people, who wouldn't have done so otherwise, will have read a few months' worth or a few years' worth of Peanuts strips thanks to you. Pleae, keep adding them. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Only two more weeks until Beethoven's birthday! To answer your question. I've had a special Beethoven's birthday main page planned for months now. It will feature my favorite Beethoven's birthday comic strip along with appropriate images. I plan to put it up on Thursday December 12 and leave it up until Tuesday December 17. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Looking foward. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 04:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Beethoven's birthday! center|thumb|500px|I don't think Schroeder would enjoy this version of Beethoven's 9th Symphony, 4th Movement but I love it! Wishing you a very happy Beethoven's birthday! [[User:Simon Peter Hughes|Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC)]] How can I make good edits? When I first came here, I made some bad edits. I even got blocked because of them. I'm hoping you could help me. It'd be greatly appreciated! Turtlenation (talk) 00:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC)TurtlenationTurtlenation (talk) 00:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to miss you Has it really been four years? Time really does fly when you get to my age! I'm very sad to hear that you won't be around here much anymore. I suppose that, after you come back from Israel, you'll go to university, which will keep you busy for the best part of four years. It looks like I'm going to have to work out how to upload the strips from GoComics. We can't just stop at 1981. I'm not sure that my little laptop will be able to cope with having up to thirty-one images added to it at a time, but I'll try. Well, if you find time to visit this wiki but can't find anything to edit, I hope that you'll leave me a message, just so that I know you're OK. And I wish you the very best of luck in everything! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Nice to hear from you Like I said, nice to hear from you. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself in Israel. I tried to download comic strips from GoComics.com but it didn't work. In the hope of downloading them from somewhere else, I did a Google image search for Peanuts October 1981 comic strips but all I got was strips from earlier Octobers on this very wiki! I guess that means the vision of us having every Peanuts strip ever published by the middle of next year won't happen. Still, it sounds like we'll eventually get them all, although it might take a few years. Keeping the wiki active hasn't been a problem. In fact, there was a spike of activity last week. I think I can honestly say that this is till the most active Wikia wiki that I watch over. Well, take care and i hope you'll be back soon. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :A very Happy Hanukkah to you too! And best wishes for 2015! Now it looks like I'm going to spend a good few minutes checking all the edits that were made here while I was sleeping. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:25, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! (And feedback request) See User_talk:Koavf#Affiliation_request What do you think of making an affiliate box on the Main Page? As one of our most valued and active users, I'm interested in getting your feedback. Thanks. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 15:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Mainpage Updates Hey there Statue-of-liberty, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! With the new Peanuts movie coming out in November, I was stopping to ask if I had your permission to update the mainpage of the Peanuts wiki a little bit. Give it a new visual style, new skin, add some character icons for navigation and to movies, comics, television events, etc. I'd love to help overhaul it in any way I can : > Wanted to ask you for permission first, is it okay for me to make some changes? If you have any ideas or suggestions of your own I'm all ears, I'll do what I can to implement them : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:18, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : It's okay with me. But you should also check with the main admin on our wiki. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 00:47, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Redesign For what it's worth, I founded the wiki and am also a bureaucrat here. I'd be interested in seeing what you want to do and I don't object in principle. Considering that Simon has done a lot of work around here, it's best to run it by him as well. Thanks. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 03:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Excellent guys, thanks for the response, I'll reach out to Simon. What I'll most likely do is create a mockup design on a sandbox wiki that I can link to you guys for review/tweaks. I'll keep you all in the loop! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Thanks for all the contributions you've made in the past few months. I suppose that, even if you're contributing irregularly, it won't be too long before we have every Peanuts strip ever printed here. After all, we've already reached the era of "lasts", rather than that of "firsts". It looks like things are going to keep busy on this wiki, especially with the movie coming out in November. And I suppose I'll mostly be busy on Halloween Wiki for the next two months, as usual. Have a good time in Israel. I wish you all the best. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Nice to have you back Hello! Happy Passover! And it's very nice to have you back. All of the improvements to the look of the wiki are thanks to Wikia staff. Nothing to do with me, except that I gave them permission to make the changes. I still haven't seen The Peanuts Movie yet. I live in a small village without a cinema. By the time my annual vacation came at Chinese New Year, the film wasn't showing in cinemas in Taiwan anymore. I imagine it will be shown on HBO Asia in December this year, twelve months after its release. I will definitely watch it then. I will then have a good look at the plot section of our article about it and see if there's anything not quite right. You'll find that other users have added a few more comic strip pages. They've mostly been working backwards from January 2000. You'll also often get the message that you're recreating a deleted page when you create a new comic strips page. That's because other users have created completely blank pages with titles like "October 1989 comic strips" that I have deleted. Again, welcome back! I'm sure we'll talk again soon. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Transcripts I and a friend have been working on transcribing the entirity of the Peanuts strip. Project originated from http://reddit.com/r/peanuts Originally the purpose of building a search engine out of it, though that's no priority at the moment. Anyway, I intend to be making year-by-year transcript pages - made 1950 transcripts - some improvments needed to it, but I guess as time goes on more pages will be added and people will be making corrections over time. The wiki format of them is pretty raw at the moment, haven't had much time to consider it, but the plaintext format of them is very strongly defined, agreed upon by me and my friend. I wonder if these transcripts can be zipped up with all the pages of strips? anjum (talk) 19:19, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Do we need a page on Spike or Snoopy's mom Happy Beethoven's birthday 2016! Happy Beethoven's birthday, my friend! Of course, Schroeder wouldn't like this video very much. But I'm sure that Schulz would have found it funny. I hope you enjoy it! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:17, December 13, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Happy Hanukkah! (talk) 05:43, December 20, 2016 (UTC)]] User rights '''Thanks You and Simon have been such helpful and excellent users here. I created this wiki and didn't give it much attention. I'm glad that he came along to adopt it--I couldn't think of someone better. The reality is that at some point either he or I may move on and you're someone whom I can trust with the community here as well--your uploads and your hard work have really made this what it is. And once you are done with the uploads (soon!) I hope you'll want to stick around to curate what's here. Thanks for all you've done. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 07:16, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere. I plan to stick with this wiki for as long as it exists. But everything Koavf said about you is true. You have made the wiki what it is today and i thank you for that. Congratulations on your promotion to bureaucrat. You really deserve it! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:17, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Happy 21st birthday! (talk) 06:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC)]] '''Happy Birthday!!!! I hope you have a good Birthday. John1902 (talk) 13:58, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Soliciting feedback Hey Statue, I know that you sometimes take a sabbatical from this site but I wanted to bring your attention to Peanuts_Wiki:To_do. Please comment there. Thanks. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 04:36, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Hello there, I just saw I got a message from you. I am sure you are wondering where I've been for the past long while. To be honest, I just wasn't able to contribute on this wiki anymore due to my other responsibilities. I am a college stutdent, who also has a part-time job, also trying to balance some other commitments, and contributuing here was unfortunately just too much for me, and I therefore retired. I apoligize for just leaving without teling anybody why. : I also wanted to say, the wiki looks amazing. I'm so glad to see we've finally got every strip up on this site! I want to wish everyone on this wiki all the best. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 03:12, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, Statue--you've added a lot here. I have to be honest that I'm a little sad to see you go permanently but it's exciting to have more important things to do than edit this wiki! Think of us sometime and make a few edits--I'm sure that there's a lot for you to add still. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 06:17, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Anniversary upcoming The 20th anniversary of the death of Charles M. Schulz is in a couple of weeks. Do you have any ideas on how to commemorate? —Justin (koavf)·T· 23:35, January 26, 2020 (UTC)